Na Na Na Yea Yea Yea
by Kamon24121
Summary: After the break up both Beck and Jade still realize they have feelings for each other so... things happen. ONE SHOT!


Beck's POV

I love and hate Jade.

I love how sweet she can be but she's only that way when we are alone.

I hate the way she has to be around everyone else.

She has to have this image around other people...

I don't understand it.

This is the reason we're always breaking up.

But every single time we make up and get back together.

I just love her to death but I wish she'd be the way she is at home out in public and around other people at school.

Then maybe people wouldn't always be so scared of her all of the time.

If only half of the people who hate and are terrified of her could see her when she's at home or with me.

We make up and we break up all the time.

Now we've been broken up for a longer time than usual and I'm getting a little nervous.

I love Jade. I still love her and I just don't want anyone else to have her.

I know I'm being selfish but it's true.

If only she knew.

I hate Trina hitting on me all of the time now and I hate that Andre or Robbie have an open chance of getting with Jade if they really want.

I hate that any guy had an open chance to Jade now.

I hate Jade for not being able to see that I'm deeply broken without her.

I need her because she really is the only person who can make me happy.

I love her and I miss her so much.

Words can't even describe how much I've been missing her.

Not even a minute after we broke up I wanted to go to her house and ask for her back but I just couldn't.

I try to act cool when I'm with my friends and she's there too because we've always hung out with our friends together.

But now that we aren't together it's just really strange hanging out with friends anymore.

Every single day I see her face in the halls.

I even walk right past her and she doesn't even seem to care.

Does she feel the same way I do?

Is she just bottling up her feelings like I've been trying to do myself?

Because if she's doing that then damn, she's really good at that.

I can't bottle up my feelings like that though.

As much as I try, I just can't.

I miss her and I need her.

I long for her and I think about her every second of the day.

I still dream about her and I keep having these dreams that we get back together and I wake up bummed because we aren't.

I wish I could live in my dreams and be with her again, but it isn't so simple.

Jade won't even talk to me anymore.

The only time I see her is during Sikowitz's class and even then I can't talk to her unless we are in character.

But Sikowitz went with Jade's wishes and didn't put us together in any of his on the spot sketches.

Ugh, I miss her, I miss Jade.

I just want her back. I want my girlfriend back.

I want all of the rudeness and the semi love semi hate all back in my life.

We just broke up this time in the silliest way.

Who even breaks up that way anyway?

No One's POV

Beck slammed his locker and Jade jumped across the hall.

It seemed like she was actually looking at him again but from a far.

Beck smirk a little as he realized this but when he turned around he saw that Cat had scared her and it wasn't him.

He sighed and decided to go the long way to his next class because he didn't want to deal with the pain of walking past his ex girlfriend who he wanted back so badly.

Jade seemed upset by this because when he walked down the other hall she knew he was avoiding her.

She knew what classes he had.

She felt horrible.

Why did Beck have to go the long way just because of her?

If he ruined his perfect attendence because of her she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

She looked down at the floor sadly as she reajusted the strap on her bag and walked to class the slowest she ever did.

She made it just in time but if she was anymore slower she would've been tarty.

She sat down at her desk and wondered if Beck made it to class in time as she took out her books and got ready for History.

Beck's POV

I can't keep doing this.

I can't keep being tarty because one little thing.

Going past Jade in the hall isn't going to kill me...is it?

Yes, but it's better than being tarty every single day.

That's it! I'm not going the long way to all of my classes anymore.

I have to go the other way, even if it kills me, I can't be late to class anymore.

Then again, it's only a few more minutes... No! I'm going to go the way I used to... I have to.

Why do I keep fighting myself?

I hate thinking that avoiding is the answer to this problem because I know for a fact that it isn't.

I hate avoiding Jade... I just hate it!

Jade's POV

Beck's changed...and I miss him.

We've been broken up for the longest time now.

Everytime I see him this other part of me takes over and it holds a stupid little grudge over him and snaps at every little thing he says.

If he asks a question and gives us his answer I always go against it.

I snap and he backs away.

I think I've really scared him away this time.

I want him back, but I don't think I'm the best thing for him anymore.

I'm so mean to him.

I hate being mean...to him.

Being mean to other people is just my thing but when it means that I have to be mean to him to... I can't take it.

I can't be mean to him for one more second...

No one's POV

Everyone got to Sikowitz's class and Cat got up on stage and giggled.

"Yes, Cat?" Sikowitz asked the red head that took over his stage.

"Prom is coming up," she started and looked at all the couples in the room. "I just wanted to say that the tickets are no longer ten dollars because of ME! I made prom free, sooo you guys have to go!"

Jade sighed and looked at Beck out of the corner of her eye and noticed that he'd started looking at her when Cat said the word prom.

She smiled to herself and Beck started to look away.

Beck looked at Tori and Andre holding hands and Cat skipping to Robbie and kissing him on the cheek and suddenly he felt all alone.

He felt sad, depressed even, that he didn't have anyone anymore.

He looked back at Jade and realized that she was looking at him now too.

Beck's POV

How long had she been looking at me?

I looked at Cat again and remembered what she said on stage.

Should I ask her to prom? Should I ask Jade to prom?

Afterall, I went to Canada last prom and she went alone.

I nodded to myself and made a mental note: You ARE taking her to prom this time!

I looked over at her again and there she was looking at me still.

Those beautiful eyes looking at me. In my direction. She was actually looking at me.

I sighed and got up...could this work?

Jade's POV

Oh my gosh, what is he doing?

Probably getting up to get a tissue or something...wait!

Why is he standing right in front of me.

Ugh, I can't look up...Come on Jade, look up at him!

I looked up and then I was starstruck...I looked into his amazing brown eyes and I was...back.

"Hi, Jade," he smiled.

I choked out a quite hello and he beemed.

I kept staring at him in awe and in confusion and waited for him to talk because I couldn't possibly say anything else and I actually didn't even know what to say.

What was he thinking?

Why did he come to me now?

I didn't realize until he finally asked me...and then I knew.

"Would you..." he started and looked away from my gaze. "...like to go to prom with me?"

I sat there frozen.

Of course I wanted to say yes but my mouth would't open.

So I nodded instead and he grinned his usual grin.

"Cool," he said and walked back to his chair.

There he was...walking away from me but walking back into my heart again.

I smiled to myself and he looked over at me seeing the happiness lit up all over my face.

He smiled with me and kept looking at me.

He truely loved me but I still think I ruined my chances with him.

I hate how mean I can be and I hate how rude I've been to him lately.

I hope at prom we can get back together and that I'll learn to be nicer to him again.

I love him and I just can't live with myself if I upset him one more time.

No One's POV

Cat, Tori, and Jade went to a dress shop for thier prom dresses.

"Why did I come here again?" Jade asked Cat.

"Because...you need a dress for prom. And because I wanted to help you." Cat smiled.

Jade groaned and looked at Tori. "Why's she here then?"

Tori smiled. "I'm glad I'm here too, Jade."

Jade sighed and started looking at black dresses.

Cat glared at Jade and ran over to her and took a black dress out of her hands.

"No, black isn't good for prom. It's not good for anything but funerals!" Cat cried.

Jade groaned but she nodded. "Okay, help me then... I don't know what to wear!"

Cat giggled and ran over to the neon dresses.

Jade sighed and followed her and looked around.

"Here," Cat handed her a pink dress.

"Is this for me or for you?" Jade wrinkled her nose at the dress.

Cat took it back and pulled out a purple one. "There then..."

Jade took it. It wasn't her usual dress but it wasn't hideous.

She went into the dressing room and tried it on.

"Come out Jade! I wanna see the dress!" Cat yelled.

"Oh, alright," Jade called and stepped out and looked at herself in one of the mirrrors.

"Wow," Tori said.

"You like it?" Jade asked spining around alittle.

Cat nodded and clapped her hands together excitedly.

Beck's POV

I knocked on her door and held my breath.

I couldn't breath and she wasn't even here yet...great!

Jade finally opened up the door and her dad stood behind her.

I smiled up nervously at him; I wasn't expecting him to be home.

Surprisingly he didn't glare at me like usual, he just smiled.

It looked unusual because really I'd never seen him smile before.

Jade laughed nervously as I had a staring contest with her father and finally she kissed him and told him not to worry.

"No later than ten missy," he called to her.

I nodded and told him that I'd have her daughter home on time.

He smiled and waved to the both of us and I opened the passanger door to my truck and Jade hoped in.

"You look beautiful," I told her when I finally got in my side.

Jade just smiled and stared at me.

That was it, that was when I didn't even care if we weren't even going out; I didn't care if we were broken up...I kissed her and she didn't even seem to care.

I was expecting her to pull away or slap me but she didn't.

When I pulled away she was the one who pulled my face back and kissed me some more.

"Don't you think we should leave now?" I laughed after the long kiss.

Jade smiled and nodded.

I gave her one more quick kiss and turned the key to my truck.

She put her hand on mine and looked me in the eyes.

That melted my soul the way she looked at me.

It was like we never broke up...it was my Jade again.

She was back and she was in my truck with me.

I smiled and waited for her because I knew she was going to say something by the way she looked at me and kept looking at me.

"Yes?" I finally asked not being able to wait for her to finally say what she wanted.

"Do we really have to go?" she continued looking at me and bit her lip.

I nodded. "Yes, because last year I left you to go all alone."

Jade smiled. "Okay, let's go then." she said and kissed me on the cheek.

I drove to Hollywood Arts and we got out.

She gave me her hand and we walked in.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?" I asked looking down into her eyes.

She looked around. "This..."

I rose an eyebrow. "Taking you here,"

She nodded. "And...this-" she said and kissed me.

Everyone stared at us but I didn't care and neither did she it seemed.

We were back and we had each other and nothing could go wrong...


End file.
